The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia milii, commonly referred to as Crown-of-Thorns and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘FL 854 1’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Odense, Denmark. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Euphorbia plants with compact, upright and mounded plant habit and large flower bracts.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2013 in Odense, Denmark of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia milii identified as code designation Fl 525 1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia milii identified as code designation 629 1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark on Jun. 16, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark since June, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.